


As long as we stick together

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mentions of slight canon violence, Post-Canon, Resident Evil 2 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: They find an empty motel where to rest. With no one around, Claire and Leon find intimacy, comfort and relief as she aids him from his wound, inside a cramped bathroom with lightning a little too dim and a little too intimate for two who found no word for their togetherness.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	As long as we stick together

**Author's Note:**

> **Resident Evil and all its respective characters do not belong to me. This is just a work for fun.**

‘‘You think we’ll be safe in here?’’ her arms gently laid Sherry on one of the empty beds, moving blonde strands of hair away from the delicate face. She was fast asleep, knocked out and surprisingly calm.

‘‘Yes, I… found the owner in the back and checked the other rooms,’’ he paced in one spot, putting his gun away on the table, ‘‘we can get cleaned up and rest for a while,’’ his eyes traced all the way to Claire, a reassuring smile on his face.

She scooted to his side, glancing out the window. ‘‘Talking about that, we should get cleaned up,’’ Claire inched closer, examining the blood-stained bandages. Drops had leaked onto his uniform, though by now they got lost in the dark fabric. A stark red darkened by the passing hours.

‘‘Is it ok if I-’’

‘‘Agh!’’

‘‘S-Sorry!’’ she rushed to apologize, turning gentler as she examined closer, ‘‘I’m fairly sure I saw the first-aid downstairs, you want me to go get it?’’

He shivered at her touch, sucking his lips in at the jolt of pain, ‘‘Y-Yeah, but I think I’ll need some help, you think you could- ngh!’’ Leon urged himself to not curse with Sherry nearby. The glare he’d gotten from Claire less than half a mile ago was terrifying enough, even though she’d cursed the hell and sky when fighting Birkin.

Not like he was one to call her out on it, really.

‘‘Okay yeah, I’ll go get it now,’’ with a careful pat, she pushed herself back and walked out from there. Claire rushed downstairs to pick up the kit, jumping over the desk and making the wooden tiles creak under her weight.

Chills running through her bones, she reached for her gun. Only a second of realization after she touched the grip did Claire stop. She shifted and heard the creak. It was her own movement.

Her shoulders fell with a sigh, taking the kit into her hands and blocking the thoughts of the corpses and blood-covered walls from intruding in her head.

The mauling of the dead from the undead. As they chewed and ripped the fresh skin off corpses that might’ve run the best luck.

The chase, the claws and needle-sharp fangs coming down on her, and Sherry. As the beasts salivated and other fluids spilled on the ground with every bullet that hit the mark.

Not to mention everything Leon and Sherry must’ve gone through that she couldn’t be there for. All he hid to not worry her and all the little girl saw not just that night, but for years even.

_C’mon girl, pull yourself together,_ she shook those thoughts off her head, literally. Her fingers ran through her hair, shuddering at the dirt and rain on it; she hoped there weren’t rests of anything else on it.

_As long as we stick together, we’ll be fine,_ Claire repeated what Leon said on what felt like the first sunrise of her life.

_Leon._

She couldn’t curse her increasing heartbeat on the adrenaline, not anymore. It felt like she lived a lifetime with him in the span of one night and some hours more. Cheeks heated up when she reminisced to the calm; moments as fleeting as they were precious in what once was Raccoon City.

_Leon…_ her lips mouthed his name, soundlessly yet she heard it clearly. It brought a smile on her face long enough to take what she needed and head back, but it made her fall into an unnoticed dissociation.

She’d forgotten where she was even heading, paying no mind as she walked up the stairs and towards one of the two the rooms they’d chosen when they arrived.

Until, with concern and worry over her faraway gaze, he shook her shoulder and drew her attention back.

Claire spun her head around, checking her surroundings only to find they were in the other empty motel room.

‘‘Claire? You ok?’’

‘‘Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was just, thinking I suppose,’’ pulling forward a stool for herself, Claire sat across from Leon. _How long was I lost in thought?_ she wondered, making sure to leave the bathroom door open by two inches.

_I wonder if Sherry’s sleeping alright in the other room._

‘‘Thinking of- Oh motherfucker!’’ his hands clutched to her knees out of instinct, chest rising with a sharp inhale, ‘‘Thinking… of what…?’’ he asked, repeating himself, panting in the slightest as Claire kept undoing the bandages across his arms and chest.

‘‘Just, I don’t know, Sherry, you, me…’’ her words turned into a hush, more so the last two. ‘‘I’m worried about her, Leon,’’ her hands almost halted, keeping her focus on him but slowing down on her movements.

Bandages fell with heavy, muffled _thuds_ to the ground, ‘‘She doesn’t have anyone; the nearest town is still so far away and-’’

‘‘Claire,’’ at the first sign of her nerves agitating, Leon placed his good hand on her shoulder, prompting her to meet his gaze, ‘‘Sherry is as much of a fighter as you and me, hell she’s probably tougher than both of us.’’

‘‘Heh, can’t say you’re not right.’’

‘‘And I made a promise to both of you, as long as we stick together, we’ll be fine, remember?’’

_I don’t think I’ll ever forget._

‘‘Yeah, you did,’’ she smiled and glanced away, fingers tracing down his arm as she placed the scissors away. Both willfully ignoring the pounding of their heartbeats against their chests.

‘‘What will you do, Leon?’’

‘‘Now? Well, I’m not gonna get up and leave you both, I’m still a cop even if my district is in ruins, so.’’ Claire found comfort in his words, smiling at the reassurance. Ever so brief, he noticed still.

‘‘And what will _you_ do? You said you were looking for your brother.’’

‘‘Yes but Chris can handle himself, Sherry needs me still and I can’t rest until I know for certain she’s in good hands... And until I’ve taken a shower.’’

‘‘Heh, can’t say you’re the only one.’’ he muffled his laughter and shook his head, straightening his back as Claire pulled away.

Her fingers wrapped around the towel, damp and heavy in her hands , ‘‘Now I need you to uh, take off your shirt… or what’s left of it, really,’’ her chuckle made his face heat up, but she was right, were it not for his arm still being in place, anyone would think he had half of him blown off. All of his left side stained with blood and dirt; the sleeve practically inexistent and ripped off, left God knows where in what’s left of Raccoon City.

Shivers ran down his side and near his hips, struggling to lift it over his head. ‘‘Cl-aire, could you help me out a little?’’

‘‘Y-yeah, sure, hold still,’’ he felt her hands graze his skin, though in a swift motion, aiding him in taking off his shirt faster.

She tried not to overthink his panting and his groans, so near her she practically felt them in her ear and travelling further down, as difficult to ignore as his progressively-naked body stood less than a few inches from her.

_It’s just his pain, just… think of something else, literally anything_.

He tossed it away with little care and sat back down, groaning some more. He could feel his pulse on his arm, somehow withstanding the pain as Claire began to clean around the hole on his chest, ‘‘Christ, that hurt like a motherfucker.’’

‘‘It really did a number on you,’’ putting the towel away, Claire began to wrap him again with the new, much cleaner gauze, ‘‘I’m surprised you somehow made it this far without losing an arm and a leg.’’

He smirked at her tease, leaning forwards so now his face was mere inches away, ‘‘Hey, you still owe me one for saving you, remember?’’

Her eyes rolled, inching back as she tightened the knot that held the woven fabric together, ‘‘You’re _never_ letting me forget that, are you?’’

Instead of hearing a reply, she caught him staring, _just_ staring. Not at the wall or at his bandages, no; his gorgeous blues were locked on her. Dancing, especially, on the curves of her lips.

The blush spread faster throughout her face, perhaps because she was unable to look away- or think of something gross -like she’d done when he took his shirt off.

Something in her pushed her forward. A desire, a scream in her head, a voice shouted and her heart accompanied with thunderous beats until, in what was a single, decisive second.

They leaned forward, and kissed.

It barely lasted, at first. It’d caught them both by surprise, going at the same time while neither one expecting for the other to initiate.

Then he reached and held her face, pulling her back in. Deeper, closer, Claire found herself pinned against the wall, with his hands travelling to her waist and another on her nape, shivering in the slightest as her arms wrapped around him, caring little for their fading breath.

The silence of the room couldn’t unnerve them. Every worry blocked out, for until the moment their lungs begged them for a break, the world was just them inside that cramped bathroom.

He savored her lip-gloss on the tip of his tongue, eyes locked on hers; he knew it was just the light from the flashbulb, yet it seemed like he witnessed the twinkling of stars in her eyes. He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as she stroked his face.

‘‘You should…’’ she struggled to find the words, still tantalized by his grasp on her hips and neck, ‘‘you should definitely kiss me again.’’

Leon smiled and pulled her closer, lifting her onto the bathroom sink as he trailed down from her lips to her neck, ‘‘no need to ask me twice.’’


End file.
